


Von Wölfen und Lämmern

by DiggeSchnugge



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggeSchnugge/pseuds/DiggeSchnugge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ist ein Weiberheld. Das wissen alle. Das weiß auch Gibbs. Und Tony. Der findet sich aber ziemlich schnell in einer ganz anderen Position. Kann aus einem Wolf so einfach ein Lamm werden? Ob Gibbs natürliche Autorität genügt, um Tony in seine Schranken zu weisen ... [das erste Kapitel ist mein kleiner Köder. Futtert brav und ihr werdet belohnt werden hrhr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Anfang

Ich war geil. Scheiße war ich geil! Und damit meine ich nicht den jugendlichen Ausdruck, dass ich ein toller Mann war. Ich meinte den ganz erwachsenen, animalischen Trieb, der einen Mann in die Arme einer Frau trieb und seinen Verstand ausschaltete. Doch genau das war der Grund für meinen Notstand. Ich hatte ein heiße Frau im Bett gehabt. Oh, sie war der Hammer! Selten hatte ich so eine Schönheit getroffen, die dann auch noch etwas im Kopf hatte und genau wusste, mit welchen Reizen sie da spielte. Keine – ichbinsohässlich – Schnalle und keine aufgetarkelte Dummline. Es war ein volles Weib gewesen und ich hätte die Nacht sicher genossen. Wenn sie mich nur gelassen hätte! Doch sie spielte mit mir. Über Stunden hatte ich es über mich ergehen lassen, ständig hatte sie mir die Hoffnung gegeben, mich nie aufgeben lassen. Und dann war sie gegangen. Einfach so. Hatte gesagt, wir würden das später fortsetzen, sie würde nur auf super geile Männer stehen, die ihren Schwanz nicht in der Hose lassen konnten. Super! Meine Höflichkeit hatte mich von sicherlich extrem geilen Sex abgehalten. Und ihre Lippen …. boah! Von wegen ich kann meinen Schwanz in der Hose behalten. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde meine Hose bald platzen. Da war nur leider ein Problem: ich war im Aufzug zu meiner Arbeit. Und in wenigen Sekunden würden sich die Türen öffnen und all meine schönen Gedanken und besonders die heißen Gefühle würden mir den Tag ruinieren. Oder umgekehrt. Meine Arbeit verdarb mir all die schönen Dinge.... Egal wie man es betrachtete, gerade war es nicht an der Zeit sich darüber zu ärgern, was nicht gewesen ist. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen, auch wenn meine Triebe nicht befriedigt waren. Immerhin war ich kein Tier. Und so schritt ich selbstsicher mit meinem breiten 'Guten Morgen' Grinsen zu meinem Schreibtisch, grüßte meine Kollegen, kam aber gar nicht dazu mich zu setzen, da kam der Boss schon um die Ecke gesaust.  
»Lange Nacht gehabt?« fragte er und sah mich abschätzend mit seinen grau-blauen Augen an. Diese Augen machten mich jedes Mal ein wenig nervös. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie sahen alles. Wussten alles. Und wenn man etwas verheimlichte, dann wurden sie nur noch eindringlicher.  
»Kann man so sagen« war meine kurze Antwort. Dann endlich konnte ich mich auf meinen Platz sinken lassen, den PC einschalten und so tun, als würde ich mit meiner Schreibarbeit anfangen. Doch da war ein anderes Paar Augen, was mich ebenso nervös machen konnte. Und so drehte ich langsam meinen Kopf. Ziva... Was wollte sie? Meine Augen verkniffen sich zu Schlitzen und ich starrte zurück. Hatte noch nie geholfen, aber man konnte es ruhig immer wieder versuchen. Irgendwann würde es vielleicht doch funktionieren.

»Du siehst nicht verkatert aus« sagte sie schließlich und es klang vorwurfsvoll. Wollte sie sich jetzt beschweren, dass ich nicht getrunken hatte?  
»Eine lange Nacht muss nicht bedeuten, dass ich viel getrunken habe, Ziva«, klärte ich sie auf, »ich habe nur nicht viel geschlafen. Ich hatte Besuch«. Und schon kam mein typisches Grinsen zurück auf meine Lippen. Jeder, der auch nur einmal dieses Grinsen erklärt bekommen hatte wusste, wie sehr mir die Frau gefallen hat. Erst ihre vollen Lippen, ihre vollen Brüste, ihr knalliger Arsch … oh wie gerne hätte ich mich in den verkrallt, während sie mich … - schluss! Arbeit! Aber es war alles ihre Schuld. Dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte, dass meine gesamte Lebensenergie irgendwo bei meiner Lendengegend verloren gegangen war. Scheiße, ich war immer noch geil. Egal, ob Gibbs mich bereits mit seinem Blick durchleuchtet hatte, McGee sich irgendwelche Kommentare zurecht legte und Ziva mit ihrem dunklen Augen noch immer versuchte mir die Haut vom Körper zu ziehen … es gab einfach Tage, da half jeder Alltag nicht so etwas zu vergessen. Und so verließ ich meinen Platz auch schon wieder. Keinen schien das so wirklich zu stören, außer Gibbs. Er folgte mir mit seinem Blick. Na das waren ja Aussichten. Vermutlich hätte er mich den restlichen Tag auf den Kieker, würde mich verfolgen, mir alles aus der Nase ziehen und am Ende nur wieder darüber meckern, dass ich unbelehrbar sei. Ach. Nicht einmal das konnte mir die Laune verderben oder mich von meinen Gedanken abbringen. Denn diese führten mich geradezu zu den Toiletten. Ja! Verdammt ja, ich war kein Schuljunge, aber gerade ging es nicht anders. Und es war nicht so, dass wir an einem Fall arbeiteten oder irgendwas besonderes zu tun war. Nicht einmal Berichte hatte ich unbedingt fertig zu bekommen, also bitte. Ich versicherte mich, dass alle Kabinen leer waren, bevor ich in den Spiegel schaute. 

»Du geile Sau« sagte ich dem sexy Mann im Spiegelbild und lachte leise. Gerade, als ich meine Gürtelschnalle öffnete und mich zu einer Kabine bewegen wollte, flog die Tür geradewegs auf, nur um dann laut zurück zu fallen. Der Schlüssel drehte sich um. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und traute meinen eigenen Augen nicht. Es waren endlose Sekunden, bis sich mein aufgeklappter Mund schloss und versuchte Worte zu formulieren. Aber was sollte ich sagen? Mir blieb die Spucke weg und doch hatte ich das Verlangen zu Schlucken. Trocken und laut in meinen Ohren. Meine Hände lagen noch immer auf meiner Gürtelschnalle. Ich wurde sichtlich nervös. Gut, den Fahrstuhl kannte bisher noch jeder. Aber die Herrentoilette? Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, was meinem Zustand aber nicht half. Ich war immer noch nervös, aufgeregt und seine Augen bohrten sich geradezu in mein Hirn.  
»Boss?« fragte ich nun vorsichtig, da er sich weder bewegte, noch etwas sagte. »Brauchst du Zeit alleine? Ich kann warten...« schlug ich also vor und versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern. Vielleicht musste er ja dringend etwas erledigen und duldete keine Zuhörer. Jedenfalls hoffte ich seinen Blick damit zu verstehen. Nur, er stand noch immer vor der Tür, wie also sollte ich hier raus, ohne dass er sich bewegte. Endlich, nach nahezu endlosen Sekunden, bewegten sich zumindest seine Augen. Ganz langsam, als würden seine Finger dabei über meine Haut fahren, wanderte sein Blick von meinem Gesicht über meinen Hals. Die Brust entlang. Scheinbar Knopf für Knopf meines Hemdes tiefer, blieb schließlich an meinem offenen Gürtel hängen. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ungewöhnlich war, sich hier die Hosen zu öffnen. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, er wusste ganz genau, warum ICH in diesem Fall dabei gewesen war sie herunter zu lassen. Oh scheiße … mir würden sicher die Knie zittern, wenn ich sie nicht zum stehen gebraucht hätte. 

Und mit einem Mal ging alles so schnell, dass ich nach hinten gestolpert wäre, würden nicht zwei starke Hände genau an meinen Hüften liegen. Meine Hose sackte in meine Kniekehlen und während ich noch um Fassung kämpfte, starrten zwei sturmtobende Augen zu mir auf. Ich konnte nicht anders, als den Blick zu erwidern. Ich meine … echt jetzt? Es passierte doch gerade das, was ich dachte, was hier passierte. Oder war ich so dermaßen in meinen Sexfantasien versunken, dass ich gerade wichsend in der Kabine stand und das hier alles nur mehr als bildlich vor mir abspielte. Nein! Das war echt. Spätestens als ihm meine Erregung entgegen sprang, weil er meine Shorts runter zog war ich mir sicher, das war verdammt echt. Dieses Ziehen in meinen Lenden konnte ich nicht fantasieren. Woah... es fühlt sich so falsch an. Besonders, weil er vor mir kniete, in einer Toilette, bei der Arbeit. Und genau das machte es so unrealistisch und geil, dass ich es einfach geschehen lassen musste. Seine Lippen machten sich gar nicht erst die Mühe mich vorzuwarnen. Nein, er nahm mich direkt in den Mund und saugte gierig an meinem Schwanz. Überrascht von dieser aggressiven Herangehensweise stöhnte ich laut und ungehalten, nur um dann meine Hand über den Mund zu legen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu rollen. Das war geil! Es war so verboten und verdorben und so … es war einfach zu unecht um echt zu sein und es machte mich so unglaublich an, ich musste mich am Spülbecken festhalten, von dem ich mich glücklicherweise noch nicht weit entfernt hatte. Für einen Moment wollte ich dem ganzen widersprechen, ihn fragen welche Wette er verloren hatte oder ob er jetzt schon am frühen Morgen zu tief ins Glas blickte, aber ich konnte nicht. Seine Zunge machte das ganz sicher nicht zu ersten Mal und seine Finger umspielten meine Kronjuwelen auch nicht, als würden sie zum ersten Mal ihren Spaß dort unten finden. Ich hatte ja nun wirklich schon viele Frauen, auch viele flüchtige Bekanntschaften, aber das hier? Das Grenzte an keine meiner Erfahrungen. Ich schob es erst einmal auf die Tatsache, dass es absurd war, dass es verboten war, dass es die Herrentoilette bei meiner Arbeit war und vor allem, dass es mein Boss war! Und vor allem an die olle Tusse von gestern, die mich nicht hat kommen lassen. Zja Süße! So schnell war man von einer vollen Frau zu einer ollen Tusse degradiert. 

»B-boss« kam es über meine Lippen, bevor ich selber merkte, dass ich versuchte zu sprechen. Es war auch mehr ein Säuseln, ein Hauchen. Meine Hand strich über sein Haar. Ungewohnt, normal konnte ich in volle Haare greifen und den Kopf gegen meine Lenden pressen, bei ihm konnte ich zwar auch meine Finger vergraben, doch mein Wunsch ihn näher an mich zu pressen blieb aus. Er machte das so auch schon ganz gut. Aber lange würde ich sicher nicht durchhalten.  
»Ich -« viel mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, es hämmerte jemand gegen die Tür. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und auch Gibbs stand fix wieder auf seinen Füßen. Er klopfte sich die Hosen sauber und wischte sich einmal über den Mund. Echt jetzt? Er würde … Er tat! Hastig zog ich mir die Hosen hoch und stolperte in eine Kabine, da hatte er die Tür schon wieder geöffnet, entschuldigte sich bei dem armen Herren, der ganz offensichtlich die Toilette nutzen wollte und verschwand. Ließ mich zurück. Was war denn los? War das irgendeine höhere Gewalt, die mich strafte? Irgendein Orgasmusteufel, der es lustig fand, wenn ich keine Erlösung bekam? Oh Herr! Meine Lust war noch da, doch mit einem Zuhörer in der nächsten Kabine konnte ich unmöglich weiter machen. Und meine Gedanken kreisten um das, was gerade geschehen war. Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen und dennoch umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen meine Lippen. SO sexy war ich also? Ich nahm mir noch einen kurzen Moment, bis ich sicher war, dass meine Wangen nicht mehr rot waren und meine Stimme nicht mehr allzu heißer klang. Ich klatschte mir noch schnell zwei Stöße Wasser ins Gesicht und ging zurück zu meinem Arbeitsplatz. Na super, diese Augen! Sofort wurde ich fixiert. Keinerlei Regung in seinen Zügen, doch seine Augen waren noch immer dunkel und schienen einem Sturm auf See Konkurrenz zu machen. Die Hitze stieg wieder in mir auf. Und da dachte ich bis eben noch, ich sei hier der sexy Typ! Doch meine Laune sank direkt in den Keller, als ich auf meinen Bildschirm blickte. Eine Mail – vom Boss. Und er schickte sehr ungern Mails. Ich öffnete sie, als ich sicher war, dass nicht plötzlich jemand hinter mir stehen würde. Ein Satz, der mich lachen ließ und damit die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Kollegen auf mich richtete.  
»Erledige es das nächste Mal zu Hause, bevor du zur Arbeit kommst«


	2. Es wird ernst

Ich kam notgeil zur Arbeit, wollte mir etwas Erleichterung verschaffen und wurde dann geradezu auf der Herrentoilette überfallen. Gibbs war vor mir auf die Knie gefallen, hatte sich scheinbar geholt, was er wollte und ließ mich schließlich alleine zurück.  
»Erledige es das nächste Mal zu Hause, bevor du zur Arbeit kommst« 

Auch wenn es mir in Hinsicht auf mein Problem keinen Deut besser ging, so hatte ich dennoch etwas anderes, wo sich meine Gedanken drum kreisen konnten. Weg von der vollbusigen Frau von gestern, hin zu dem Mann, der meinem Blick zwar nicht auswich, aber auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür machte, ihn erwidern zu wollen. Gibbs ging der Arbeit nach, als wäre gar nichts passiert. Als wäre er nur zur Toilette gewesen. Was er im Übrigen erstaunlich selten tat bei der Menge an Kaffee, die er in Rekordzeit zu sich nahm. Aber das war sicher eines seiner vielen Geheimnisse oder eine reine Trainingssache. Auf jeden Fall war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Ja, ich konnte noch nicht ganz eingestehen was gerade passiert war, wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, wusste allerdings nur zu gut, dass ich absolut nicht abgneigt war. Generell konnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Statt einer Frau einen Mann ... nein, das war noch nie Teil meiner Fantasien, nicht mal heimlich. Aber eben auf der Toilette ... es war einfach zu real gewesen, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und geschehen war geschehen. Sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen war zu spät. 

Der Tag schleppte sich. Es passierte nichts spannendes, ich hasste Berichte schreiben, auch Ziva hatte angefangen lieber Papierflieger zu basteln und mich und McGee damit zu bewerfen. Während unser McGeek sich darüber aufregte und versuchte eine Abwehr aufzustellen oder die Dinger zu fangen, beachtete ich es nicht weiter und war damit alsbald nicht mehr interessant genug, so dass sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf unseren armen Kollegen lenkte. Warum Gibbs nichts dazu sagte? Ich würde jetzt einfach mal vermuten, dass er mit seinen Gedanken woanders war. Vielleicht war auch betrunken, oder auf Drogen? Würde das Ereignis erklären. Aber das sah ihm nicht ähnlich und er wirkte auch nicht abgeschlagen. Er bastelte sich vermutlich gerade einen Bericht auf dem Computer zusammen. Oder so. Wer wusste das schon so genau. Vielleicht klickte er auch nur wild auf den Tasten herum, um andere glauben zu lassen, er würde ernsthaft arbeiten. Schließlich kam es aber wie es kommen musste und ein Papierflieger verirrte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Landete sanft und lautlos vor seiner Tastatur. Keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen. Ziva hielt sogar einen Moment die Luft an, ehe sie aufsprang. Sie eilte zum Schreibtisch und wollte gerade zu dem Flieger greifen, da blickte unser Boss auf. Ganz langsam und ohne etwas zu warten und ihre Hand blieb in der Bewegung stehen.  
»Wir sind hier bei der Arbeit. Nicht im Kindergarten« sagte er mit seinem wohlbekannten Brummen, was mir jedes Mal einen leichten Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Dieses Mal jedoch musste ich gestehen, war es eher ein angenehmer Schauer in meinem Nacken, das Kribbeln wanderte über meine Schulterblätter, über meinen Rücken und verlor sich dann. Trotzdem musste ich mich einmal schütteln. Dieses Brummen ... Wie er sich wohl anhörte, kurz bevor er kam? Oder dabei. Oh Gott! Ich sprang geradezu von meinem Stuhl. Ziva nutzte den Moment, in dem Gibbs zu mir schaute mit einem Blick, als wäre ich nicht mehr ganz dicht, schnappte sich den Papierflieger und eilte zurück zu ihrem Platz, wo sie ihre Nase tief in Akten steckte. Ich hingegen stand nun da wie ein Esel auf Stein. Langsam richtete ich mich auf, räusperte mich und zupfte mein Hemd gerade. Dann ging ich in Richtung Getränkeautomaten. Ich brauchte etwas um meinen Kopf abzukühlen. Dringend! Was dachte ich da. Boss – beim Sex? Beim Orgasmus? Warum sollte mich das interessieren. Und warum waren die Bilder so verdammt lebendig in meinem Kopf. Ich schüttelte eben diesen und strich mir durch die Haare. Half nicht, Gedanken waren noch da und wie kleine Kobolde tanzten die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge, ich konnte gar nicht so schnell erkennen, was ich da eigentlich für Kopfkino fabrizierte. Ich wurde Irre! Ganz klar! Ein Zeichen, dass ich meinen Verstand verlor.

Am Automaten angekommen, schob ich gedankenverloren Geld hinein, drückte meine übliche Zahlenkombination und wartete einen Moment. Eine kalte Cola fiel in den Schlitz und gerade als ich mich danach bücken wollte, spürte ich die allseits bekannte Anwesenheit von demjenigen, der es immer schaffte, in den denklichst unpassendsten Moment direkt hinter mir zu stehen. Zum Beispiel wenn ich schlecht über ihn redete, schlechte Scherze machte oder in diesem Fall absolut versaute Gedanken hatte. Obwohl ich kurz in meiner Bewegung inne gehalten hatte und nicht sicher war, ob ich noch nach der Cola greifen wollte oder nicht, tat ich es letztenendes doch. Es wäre nur wesentlich merkwürdiger geworden, hätte ich mich jetzt wieder aufgerichtet, ohne mein Getränk zu nehmen. Und so drehte ich mich jetzt mit einer kalten Cola in der Hand zu Gibbs um. Dieser hatte sich scheinbar einen Kaffee besorgt. Woher auch immer. Ich glaubte ja er hatte überall in den Wänden kleine Kaffeeautomaten versteckt und zapfte sich den einfach von irgendwoher. Ninja-Style!  
»Ja?« fragte ich unschuldig und so unbefangen wie möglich. Verfolgte er mich? Wollte er sicher gehen, dass ich nicht wieder auf der Toilette verschwinden wollte? Oder war es Zufall, dass wir uns hier begegneten. Letzteres garantiert nicht, aber man soll niemals nie sagen.

Es entstand eine Stille. Unangenehm, Nervenzehrend. Ich war mir sicher Gibbs würde mit seinem Löffel in seinem Kaffee rühren, würde er ihn nicht schwarz trinken. Sein Blick bohrte sich erneut brennend in meine Haut. Was hatte ich nur verbrochen, so gestraft zu werden. Oder ... belohnt? Da! Ich war entgültig verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr ob mir die Extraaufmerksamkeit gefiel oder nicht. Schließlich nahm Gibbs einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, setzte den Becher aber kaum von den Lippen ab, dann nahm er noch einen Schluck. Scheinbar musste er über seine Worte nachdenken. Er tat das manchmal ganz unbewusst, aber ich kannte diese Kaffeetrinkergeste von ihm nur zu gut. Schließlich senkte er den Kaffee tiefer. Ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, die Augen noch immer auf mich gerichtet. Langsam wollte ich wirklich ausweichen. Weglaufen vielleicht. Ich wurde nervös und verlagerte mein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, nahm nun meinerseits einen Schluck von der Cola. Erfrischend. Hmm ... ich würde ja gerne aufseufzen, aber ich fürchtete das würde gerade einen falschen Eindruck erwecken.  
»Du wirkst etwas neben der Spur«, sagte Gibbs schließlich und haute mich damit vollkommen aus den Wolken. »Bedrückt dich etwas?« das Grinsen, was nun anstelle eines Lächelns aufblitzte, ließ meine Kinnlade bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen. Jedenfalls geistig. Das war nicht Gibbs! Es war ein Doppelgänger. Meine Drogentheorie kam zurück. Ich sollte seine Stirn fühlen, vielleicht war er krank?  
»Nein, mich bedrückt nichts. Ich wurde nur etwas überrascht und muss das erst noch verarbeiten« hah! Schlagfertige Antwort. Gut gemacht Anthony. Dachte ich zumindest. Zu früh gefreut, kam mein zweiter Gedanke, denn Gibbs nahm nur einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee und drehte sich langsam zum Gehen um.  
»Dann sollten wir nach der Arbeit wohl etwas zusammen trinken. Hilft mir immer um etwas zu verarbeiten« und es klang so banal. So normal. So ehrlich, als hätte er mit irgendeinem anderen aus unserem Team geredet. Als wäre es doch meine Einbildung gewesen. Oh Gott, ich konnte nicht mal nein sagen! Ich war bereits gefangen und MUSSTE zustimmen. Ich war neugierig. Zu neugierig. Würde er etwas machen? Würde er versuchen mich zu verführen? Ich schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und ertränkte ein leises Lachen in meiner Cola. Für einen Moment schoss mir ein Bild in den Kopf.

Gibbs und ich. In seinem Wohnzimmer. Kerzen auf dem Tisch, romantische Musik im Hintergrund, ganz leise, nur zum Untermalen der Atmosphäre. Ich – ein Bier in der Hand, etwas zu Gibbs gedreht, einen Arm entspannt auf der Lehne. Gibbs – etwas vorgelehnt, eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel, die andere streicht durch sein Haar, findet dann ihren Platz auf meiner entspannt hängenden Hand. Ein Lächeln mit seinen rot geschminkten Lippen .... Ohr nein herrlich! Ich musste aufhören ein x-beliebiges Date mit Gibbs auszutauschen. Ich würde das Lachen nicht zurückhalten können. Schon jetzt prustete ich in mich hinein. Wenn DAS passiert, ja DANN war ich definitiv im falschen Film! Aber ein Geständnis musste ich direkt machen: Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass etwas faul war. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas war nicht richtig. Aber das würde ich nach der Arbeit heraus finden. Ob Gibbs durchgeknallt war, irgendeine Wette verloren hatte, ob es vielleicht ein Test war. Egal was es auch war, ich würde es aus ihm heraus bekommen. 

Der restliche Arbeitstag war nun tatsächlich nicht spannend. Nicht mal der Rede wert. Ein normaler Tag. Langgezogen, voller Texte, Akten, Telefonate. Vermutlich die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, doch bis zum Feierabend passierte rein gar nichts. Nicht mal mit Gibbs. Obwohl ich sogar noch einmal zur Toilette geschlichen bin. Um sie ganz ordnungsgemäß zu nutzen. Natürlich. Und dann war es auch endlich Feierabend. McGee und Ziva stürmten beinahe aus der Tür, als wir gehen konnten. Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und wollte mich auch gerade verabschieden, da hielt Gibbs mich zurück.  
»Wo willst du denn hin?« fragte er, als wolle ich gerade in einen Raumanzug steigen. Ich hob meinen Rucksack und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf. »Feierabend?« sagte ich leise und glaubte mir schon selber nicht mehr. Hatte er doch noch etwas zu tun? Oder wollte er nur sicher gehen, dass unsere Verabredung für heute tatsächlich stand. Ja! Ich war vielleicht überrascht, war verunsichert und um Himmelswillen verwirrt, aber ich stand zu meinem Wort. Und Angst hatte ich nun keine. Gibbs war ein rational denkender Mensch. Er war berechenbar, wenn auch manchmal gruselig. Aber er würde mir nichts antun, also gab es keinen Grund für mich, nicht meine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und noch während ich mir das alles zusammen reimte, wurde mir ein wenig mulmig. Er war komisch heute, DiNozzo! Erinnerte ich mich selber. Sei lieber vorsichtig, vielleicht war er doch durchgeknallt. Ich schluckte meinen Kloss runter und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte noch immer nicht geantwortet, sondern legte einige Akten zusammen. Dann stand er auf.  
»Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn du erst nach Hause fährst. Du kommst direkt mit« sagte er schließlich. Ich hatte es mir ja schon irgendwie gedacht und so folgte ich ihm wortlos zum Fahrstuhl. Ganz offensichtlich war ich heute in einer sehr gefügigen Laune. Das würde sicher noch heiter werden.

Es beunruhigte mich extrem, dass ich gerade auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Nicht nur, dass Gibbs fuhr – und er fuhr wie ein Besessener – nein, mein Auto stand in der Tiefgarage unserer Arbeit. Sofern ich also nicht ein Taxi nehmen würde um nach Hause zu kommen oder mich merkwürdigerweise von Gibbs fahren ließ, war sein Plan ganz klar, dass ich bis zum nächsten Morgen bleiben würde. Erneut kam mir das Bedürfnis zu schlucken, obwohl gar nicht genug Speichel in meinem Mund war. Mein Hals war trocken und ich leckte mir schon so oft über die Lippen, dass es anfing weh zu tun. Eigentlich war ich ja froh, dass Gibbs kein Mann vieler Worte war und gerade wohl aufs Fahren konzentriert war. Bei der Geschwindigkeit sicher auch kein Wunder. Er hatte es offensichtlich eilig. Und genau das ließ mich erneut über meine wunden Lippen lecken. Was hatte er vor? Was hatte ich vor. Warum saß ich hier. Wer zum Teufel hat mir den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass es keine schlechte Idee war mitzugehen. Herr Gott, das war alles ein Albtraum. Ich erkannte mich ja selbst nicht wieder, ich erkannte Gibbs nicht wieder. Es musste ein Hirngespinst sein. Mein Blick löste sich von den viel zu schnell vorbeiziehenden Straßenlaternen und ich sah in das konzentrierte Gesicht neben mir. Seine Augen waren beinahe stur geradeaus gerichtet, aber seine Züge waren entspannt. Seine Schultern ganz entspannt an die Rückenlehne gelehnt, die Arme leicht durchhängend, die Hände locker am Lenkrad. Ganz offensichtlich beunruhigte ihn sein eigener Fahrstil nicht so sehr, wie er es vielleicht tun sollte. Und mit beinahe quietschenden Reifen kamen wir zum Stopp. Verwirrt starrte ich wieder nach vorne. Wir waren schon da? Tatsache. Eine leichte Schamesröte schlich sich für einen Augenblick auf meine Wangen. Ich hatte ihn vermutlich minutenlang angestarrt und es nicht einmal gemerkt.

Weiterhin wortlos stiegen wir aus dem Auto, gingen in das Haus, direkt ins Wohnzimmer.  
»Bier?« fragte Gibbs, öffnete aber bereits eine Flasche und drückte sie mir nahezu in die Hand. Ich hätte jetzt lieber eine Flasche Bourbon, auf ex. Meine Finger griffen so fest um die Flasche, es war ein Wunder, dass diese nicht einfach zerbrach. Aber ich würde zittern, wäre meine volle Konzentration nicht dabei, die Finger einfach zusammen zu pressen. Gibbs setzte sich ganz natürlich auf das Sofa. Keine Kerzen, keine Musik im Hintergrund, kein romantischer Film auf dem Bildschirm. Es waren nur zwei Männer mit ihrem Bier auf einem Sofa. Das war die Realität. All die kleinen rosa Wölkchen, die versuchten meinen Verstand zu benebeln, hatten jetzt entgültig verloren. Hoffentlich. Nachdem ich noch einen Moment dagestanden hatte wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt setzte ich mich schließlich auch. Entspannt in die Ecke der Couch. Ein Bein abgewinkelt, so dass ich es mit auf dem Polster haben konnte und halb drauf saß. Ein Arm lässig über die Rückenlehne gelegt, der andere Arm auf der Armlehne abgestützt, damit der Weg zum Mund für das Bier auch nicht zu weit ist. So zwang ich mich selber dazu entspannt und gleichzeitig lässig auszusehen, mich aber auch tatsächlich etwas zu entspannen, denn alles andere war in dieser Position einfach nicht möglich. Gleichzeitig zwang ich mich aber auch, zu Gibbs zu sehen. Denn auch das war das Einzige, was in dieser Situation blieb, sofern ich nicht stumpf auf meine eigene Socke starren wollte, oder an die Zimmerdecke, oder meinen Kopf zur Seite drehen und morgen fürchterliche Nackenschmerzen haben wollte. Ich trank einen guten Schluck von dem Bier. Eventuell die Hälfte. Oder etwas mehr. Einen guten Schluck eben! Gibbs lachte laut, was mich widerum so sehr erschreckte, dass ich ihn mit großen Augen ansah.  
»Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?« stellte er einfach so in den Raum. Frechheit. Natürlich hatte ich keine Angst. Dennoch schluckte ich erneut grundlos.  
»So ein Unsinn! Warum so-« die Frage blieb mir direkt im Hals stecken, denn der Mann, der mir eigentlich immer nur als Vorgesetzter im Kopf herum spukte, stellte seine Flasche auf den Tisch, drehte sich ein wenig auf dem Sofa und stützte eine Hand auf dem Polster ab. Er lehnte sich vor und war mir jetzt wesentlich näher, als es mein Herz ertragen konnte. Es hämmerte so hart in meiner Brust, ich war mir sicher, er hörte es. Oder man sah es... wie auch immer, es tat beinahe weh, so wild pochte es gegen meinen Brustkorb.  
»Du solltest lieber etwas vorsichtiger sein, Anthony DiNozzo« brummte er. Da war es wieder! Das Brummen. Dieses Mal krabbelte das angenehme Kitzeln in meinem Nacken aber nicht den Rücken runter. Nein, nicht einmal ganz vorsichtig die Arme entlang, um mir eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren. Nichts da, es schoss mir direkt zwischen die Beine und öffnete meinen Mund ungläubig. Nicht, wegen dem, was zwischen meinen Beinen passierte. Das wunderte mich einfach schon nicht mehr. Ich war ungläubig wegen dem, was ich hörte. War das eine Drohung oder ein Flirtversuch? Wollte er mich tatsächlich verführen? Ich fasste all meinen Mut zusammen und stellte die Bierflasche ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Nachdem ich sie ausgetrunken habe – mit viel Mut! Der war damit nämlich auch leer. Zumindest machten mich diese mittlerweile sturmgrauen Augen extrem nervös und gleichzeitig erregte mich das Prickeln, was ganz eindeutig in der Luft lag. Ich spielte ja gerne. Wirklich. Ich liebte es, wenn ich diese Wirkung bei den Damen meiner Begierde beobachten konnte. Und ich wusste, dass Gibbs gerade der Jäger war und ich der Gejagte. Aber Herr Gott es war so - geil. Es war einfach Geil und das Bier stimmte mir zu. Es war nur noch nicht genug, um es auch über meine Lippen kommen zu lassen und so zupfte ich das bisschen Mut wieder zurecht, was noch irgendwo in mir Platz gefunden hatte. 

»Was wird das, Boss?« fragte ich schließlich und betonte ganz bewusst »Boss«. Vielleicht brachte ihn das in die Realität zurück. »Wenn das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll, dann ist er gelungen. Haha, selten so gelacht. Der Jäger wird zum Gejagten. Verstanden! Meine Frauengeschichten werden meine Arbeit nicht mehr behindern. Lektion gelernt«. Es sprudelte nur so aus mir heraus. Und mit jedem Satz, der keinerlei Änderung in Gibbs Gesicht brachte, reihte sich ein neuer Satz an. Irgendwas musste doch schließlich der Auslöser sein. Mein noch immer wild flatterndes Herz rutschte mir letztendlich in die Hose, als seine Augen kurz aufblitzten. Das war nicht gut. Ich kannte dieses Blitzen. Nicht bei Gibbs. Aber ich hatte genug Bekanntschaften, um dieses Blitzen deuten zu können. Erneut bildete sich da dieser Kloß in meinem Hals und als Gibbs sich erneut bewegte, schloss ich beinahe instinktiv die Augen. Ob nun aus Vorahnung oder vor Angst, das konnte ich nicht sagen. Gerade wusste ich nicht mal, ob ich aufgeregt, nervös, verängstigt oder erregt war. Eigentlich alles. Es war so ungewöhnlich und so unerwartet, ein kleines Abenteuer. Und seien wir mal ehrlich – Gibbs war verdammt scharf. So – objektiv betrachtet. Rein ... vom Vorstellungsbild Mann. Nicht aus meiner Sicht. Natürlich nicht ... vielleicht. Doch es passierte nichts. Und so öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, schaute nun zu einem stehenden Mann, der mich abschätzend ansah. Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst. Vielleicht war der Spaß hier zuende. Die Lektion gelernt? Glaubte er mir denn, dass meine Frauengeschichten keinen Einfluss mehr hatten? Um Himmelswillen ich würde auch in Keuschheit leben, wenn es das war, was er gerade erreichen wollte. Allerdings wünschte ich mir eher, dass wir das aus der Herrentoilette noch einmal wiederholen würden. Und er es zuende bringen könnte ... ja, wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selber war, dann wünschte ich mir genau das. Und mein Schwanz auch. Der sich keck gegen den Stoff meiner Hose presste und versuchte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Aber ich überlegte gar nicht, ob ich es verstecken sollte. Gibbs hatte ganz sicher schon Kenntnis davon genommen und er hatte schließlich auch schon dran gelutscht. Dann brauchte ich mich jetzt sicher nicht mehr schämen.

Sein Arm streckte sich in meine Richtung, seine Hand bot sich an, dass ich sie nahm. Oh – ich sollte aufstehen. Gut, ich hatte nur ein Bier, aber mein Hirn war schwerfällig. Weniger wegen dem Bier – eher der Blutverlust und all meine eigenständigen Fantasien. Und brav wie ich heute nun mal war, ergriff ich seine Hand und stand auf. Mit unerwarteter Kraft zog er mich an sich, ich stieß beinahe gegen seine Brust, vermutlich hätte ich ihm sogar eine ungewollte Kopfnuss gegeben, hätte sich seine andere Hand nicht an meine Schulter gelegt. Ich fühlte mich klein. Ich sah in diese gierigen Augen und fühlte mich winzig. Als würde ich zu ihnen auf blicken. Als stünde ich vor einem Bären, der jeden Moment auf mich stürzen wollte. Seine Hand, die mir eben noch aufgeholfen hatte, legte sich an meine Hüfte und schob unsere Körper zusammen. Ein leises Seufzen kam mir über die Lippen. Mein Schwanz freute sich einfach, endlich etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ob Gibbs erregt war? Himmel, was weiß denn ich. Mein Schwanz war nicht geschult darin andere Schwänze zu fühlen und deren Härtegrad zu bestimmen. Aber seine Augen waren so dunkel und sein Blick wirkte so lüstern ... ich würde ohne zu zögern mein Hab und Gut darauf verwetten, dass ihn das ganze Spiel ebenso anmachte wie mich. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr, immerhin wusste er ja was vor sich ging und worauf es hinaus laufen würde. Er wirkte sehr selbstsicher in seinem Tun. Und meine Unsicherheit schaffte es immer wieder ein wenig Misstrauen und vor allem Missfallen auf die Tagesordnung zu rufen. Zu meiner Überraschung folgte ich ihm trotzdem, als er sich wortlos von mir löste und an mir vorbei ging. Ich vermutete zum Schlafzimmer. Auch wenn ein Bier garantiert nicht genug war, damit ich irgendwas in die Richtung machte. Außer einem Blowjob – das ging offenbar auch ohne Alkohol ganz hervorragend. Wir gingen aber nicht ins Schlafzimmer. Es ging in den Keller. Na sicher, wohin auch sonst. Zu seinem kleinen Paradies. Aber es roch hier immer herrlich nach frischem Holz, nach etwas Rauch und Freiheit. Und ich wusste, dass hier auch immer jede Menge Bourbon zur Verfügung stand. Das war schon eher mein Ziel, wenn ich diese Unsicherheit endlich verbannen und das ganze Spiel genießen wollte. Wer wusste schon, ob ich je wieder Gelegenheit bekommen würde so eine Erfahrung zu machen. Und ganz banal gesprochen wollte ich eine homosexuelle Erfahrung doch lieber mit jemanden teilen, dem ich vertrauen konnte, den ich kannte. Und – ja, ich habe es tatsächlich innerlich ausgesprochen! Homosexuelle Erfahrung machen! Soweit war es schon. Von wegen ein Bier wäre nicht genug. Scheinbar war ein Bier schon zu viel!

Noch bevor ich die letzte Stufe hinter mit hatte, streckte sich mir ein Glas entgegen. Doch Gibbs wirkte etwas verändert. Nachdenklich würde ich es bezeichnen, aber sein Gesicht war verschlossen wie eh und je. Ob er nun doch Zweifel hatte? Das würde mich kränken, alleine der Gedanke kränkte mich. Immerhin war ich bis hierher ganz brav und habe ohne zu Murren mitgespielt. Da durfte ich doch zumindest noch ein wenig befummelt werden. Ich würde heute definitiv meinen Orgasmus kriegen, da war es mir ganz gleich wer mein Gegenüber war. Ich brauchte es jetzt, basta! Und einen Rückzieher würde ich nicht akzeptieren. Wenn sich einer zurückzieht, dann ich! Also Gibbs, packs an! Mit diesem Mutspruch – der wohl eher für mich selber ermutigend war – überwand ich das bisschen an Abstand, was sich zwischen uns aufgetan hatte. Ich sah in seine Augen, erforschend und offen. Ich wollte wissen, was nun in ihm vorging. Ob er reden wollte und mir erklären würde, was hier gerade wirklich abging, oder ob er vielleicht etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Doch als sich unsere Blicke trafen, sah ich nur die noch immer aufgehetzten Augen, die mich im Grunde bereits sehnsüchtig verschlangen. Mein Schwanz zuckte vorfreudig. Verräter! So einfach zu haben, das olle Miststück.  
»Boss« flüsterte ich und wunderte mich selber, warum meine Stimme nicht lauter war. Mir fiel das Glas aus der Hand, so stürmisch hatte er mich mit einem Mal zurück gestoßen, gegen irgendwas. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es die Wand war oder das Boot oder die Tür. Ich hatte gerade keine Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken. Sein Körper presste sich so eng an meinen, mein lustvolles Stöhnen verlor sich irgendwo in seiner Mundhöhle, als er seine Lippen auf meine presste und seine Zunge unverholen in meinen Mund schob. Und was war schlimmer als ein schlechter Kuss? Ein guter, der nicht erwidert wurde. Also wollte ich den Spieß nun umdrehen. Meine Jagdinstinkte waren geweckt und ich würde diesem Mann zeigen, wer hier mit dem Tiger tanzt. Mit all meiner Erfahrung schlug ich also zurück, kämpfte gegen seine Zunge, tanzte mit ihr und meine Arme legten sich um den festen Körper. Ein Unterschied zu Frauen. Sie waren weich und schmal. Gibbs war im Vergleich eher hart und breit. Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an. Es passte zur Rauheit des Kusses, zu der Kraft, mit der wir uns aneinander pressten. Keiner wollte kleinbei geben. Keiner wollte den anderen an die Macht lassen. Und so wanderten meine Hände über den Körper, fingen an ihn zu erforschen. Haut freizulegen, sie mit den Fingerspitzen zu ertasten. Aber das war Nebensache. Das passierte ganz automatisch. Ich war vollkommen auf diesen Kuss konzentriert, der mir nicht nur den Atem, sondern auch die Sinne raubte. Meine Beine wurden schwach und ich war froh, dass sein Körper mich gegen etwas drückten, sonst würde ich sicherlich zusammen sacken. Meine linke Hand hatte sich vorwitzig auf seinen Hintern gelegt und um auch mein Gemächt ins Spiel zu bringen – vor allem aber meine Triebe zu befriedigen – presste ich mit eben dieser Hand gegen seinen festen Hintern, so dass sein Unterleib sich notgedrungen fester an meinen drückte. Wir lösten beide den Kuss und stöhnten lusterfüllt auf. Mein Schwanz hatte die Technik des Schwanzlesens scheinbar schnell gemeistert, denn ich konnte die Erregung meines Bosses nun sehr deutlich spüren. Aber es war sicher keine Kunst nach einem so intensiven Kuss erregt zu sein. Erneut traf sich unser Blick, feurig und lustverschleiert und ich wusste, dass mein Blick ein Ebenbild zu dem seinen war. Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhörten, jetzt nicht das Spiel beendeten oder die Wahrheit rausplatzte, dann würde ich so schnell nicht wieder aufgeben.

Eventuell war es genau sein Gedanke, denn er löste unseren engen Kontakt. Doch die Spannung blieb. Ganz offen wanderte sein Blick an meinem Körper, blieb einen Moment in meiner Mitte hängen und wanderte wieder auf. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Oh Gott, ich hasste es so sehr wenn Frauen das taten. Es war so unecht. Aber jetzt gerade. Oh Gott noch einmal! Gibbs tat es unbewusst und es sah so verdammt sexy aus, ich seufzte ohne es verhindern zu können. Mein Blick klebte geradezu an seinen Lippen. Ich musste sie noch einmal küssen. Ich wollte so gerne. Doch als ich mich ein wenig auf ihn zu bewegte, hielt er mich mit nur einem Finger auf meinen Lippen zurück. Er drehte den Kopf langsam von links nach rechts und wieder nach links. Ein diabolisches Grinsen legte sich auf die verführerischen Lippen, anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben. Erneut hüpfte mein Schwanz freudig in seinem Gefängnis aus Stoff und ich spürte den warmfeuchten Kreis, der sich allmählich in meiner Unterwäsche bildete. Ich war geil. Sagte ich bereits. Aber SO geil, das war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Mein Hirn ratterte stark. Es strengte sich wirklich an. Ich versuchte einen Satz rauszusuchen, den ich so gerne hörte bei meinen Bekanntschaften. Eines der Worte, die mich so irre gemacht hatten, dass ich all mein Vorhaben vergessen und direkt ins Bett gesprungen war. Doch es fiel mir nichts ein. Und so leckte ich einfach über den Finger, der noch immer auf meinen Lippen lag, saugte ihn zwischen eben diese und lutschte mit der Zunge über die gesamte Länge, während ich ihn langsam tiefer in meinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Ein Bild für die Götter! Gibbs öffnete seinen Mund ganz langsam. Er beobachtete ganz genau, was ich da mit seinem Finger trieb. Wie er tiefer in meinen Mund glitt, beinahe bis zum Anschlag. Meine Zunge, die sich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor stahl, um der länge nach den Rest des Fingers zu beglücken. Gerade als ich den Kopf etwas zurück nahm, damit der Finger wieder etwas hervor gleiten konnte, steckte er mir einen zweiten Finger in den Mund und das Spiel wurde interessant. Ich konnte nun meine Zunge geschickt um beide Finger tanzen lassen, oder dazwischen. Nutzte meine erlernten Fähigkeiten, um es seinen Fingern zu besorgen. Jedenfalls war das mein Plan. Ansonsten hätte ich nicht gewusste, was ich mit Fingern in meinem Mund anfangen soll. Und ich hätte auch nie geahnt, dass es mir gefallen würde, Finger in meinem Mund zu haben, daran zu lutschen und zu saugen. Die Vorstellung, warum das jemanden gefallen würde, war mir immer absurd vorgekommen und es gab auch nur wenige Situationen, in denen es bei mir und meinen Bekanntschaften passiert war. Doch ich konnte Gibbs im Gesicht ablesen, wie geil es ihn machte. Dass er sich da gerade nicht seine Finger vorstellte, dass er in männlicher Manier sein Kopfkino laufen ließ, während er seine Finger rein und raus schob und meinen Speichel beoabchtete, der mir aus dem Mund lief und das Kinn runter tropfte. Okay .... es erinnerte mich stark an einen schlechten- sehr schlechten Porno. Vermutlich sogar einen schlechten Schwulenporno, aber bei dem Blick war es das geilste, was ich tun konnte. Mich vollsabbern, damit er seine Finger frei in meinem Mund bewegen konnte. Er seufzte leise, jedes Mal wenn er sie wieder hinein schob und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, als meine Zunge frech über die Spitze seines Zeigefingers glitt, obwohl dieser bereits bis zum Anschlag in meinem Mund steckte. Als der Kragen meines Hemdes allmählich kühl und nass wurde, reichte es mir aber auch mit den Fingerspielen. Ich griff sein Hangelenk und schreckte ihn damit aus seinem Tagtraum. Nun war es an mir meine Kraft und mein Gewicht einzusetzen, um Gibbs zurück zu stoßen. Er stolperte dabei gegen die Werkbank und ich presste mich direkt zwischen seine Beine. Ohne viel Charme wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.  
»Schluss mit Kinderkram« kam es über meine Lippen, ohne dass ich selber groß darüber nachgedacht hatte und ich fiel auf meine Knie. Er hatte es so einfach gemacht im Herrenklo. Und die Finger waren ebenfalls so einfach gewesen. Dann konnte das hier nicht schwieriger werden. Um nicht zu viele Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, öffnete ich mit fahrigen Fingern seinen Gürtel, die Hose und zog diese samt Unterwäsche runter. Seine Erregung sprang mir freudig entgegen, endlich befreit von der Enge. Auch er kämpfte scheinbar mit den ersten Lusttropfen, denn seine Spitze glänzte einladend. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte mich zurück zu den Fingern. Es war ganz einfach gewesen. Und es war geil gewesen. Und wenn das schon geil gewesen war, dann würde das hier – Ich nahm es einfach in den Mund. Ohne groß mit der Zunge darüber zu fahren oder es zu schmecken. Ich wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht schmecken. Ich wusste von mir selber, dass es nicht unbedingt Honignektar war oder gar als Schmeckerei durchgehen konnte. Doch die Geilheit siegte und nachdem ich mich an die Fülle in meinem Mund gewöhnte hatte, meine Zunge nun doch über die Spitze gleichen ließ und langsam gefallen an der Sache fand, schaffte ich auch einen Blick nach oben. Beinahe hätte ich ihm in den Schwanz gebissen. Ehrlich! Gibbs hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, krallte sich mit beiden Händen in die Werkbank und sein Brustkorb hebte und senkte sich so schnell, als würde er gleich zerspringen. Und ich hatte gerade erst angefangen! Der Anblick hatte mich so überraschend erregt, dass ich für einen Moment durchatmen musste. Dann schaute ich auf das Objekt der neuen Begierde. Eine Hand legte sich an seinen Schaft, dann leckte ich vorsichtig über die Spitze, pustete kalte Luft dagegen und erfreute mich an dem Stöhnen, was ich als Dank dafür entgegen nahm. Dann ließ ich ihn wieder in meinen Mund gleiten, nur vornean. Saugte stark und ließ seine Erregung mit einem Plopp wieder aus meinem Mund raus. Okay... ich fing an zu spielen. Aber ich wusste nun mal aus erster Hand wie gut sich einige Dinge anfühlen konnten und auch wenn ich mich bisher noch nicht in dieser Position befunden habe, so konnte ich mir doch zumindest vorstellen, was ich noch so alles treiben konnte. Mein Blick richtete sich wieder nach oben und ich versuchte seine ganze Länge rein zu bekommen. Gar nicht so einfach, wirklich nicht. Ich musste mein Lob aussprechen für alle die Weiber, die das einfach so machten. Würde Gibbs nun unachtsam nach vorne stoßen, würde ich vermutlich kotzen und der ganze Moment wäre zerstört. Tat er aber nicht. Dafür trafen sich unsere Blicke wieder und als meine Zunge dann wie zuvor schon bei den Fingern zwischen meinen Lippen hervor kam, um den restlichen Schaft zu beglücken und mit der Spitze seinen Hoden zu berühren, hatte ich scheinbar genau das erreicht, was für ihn das absolute Geile war. Er stöhnte dieses Mal ungehalten und vergrub eine Hand in meinen Haaren.

Es machte mich wirklich an. Dieser ganze Blowjob. Ich dachte ja immer mein Schwanz in einem Mund wäre ne geile Sache. Ein Schwanz in meinem Mund war bisher dabei nie auch nur ansatzweise eine Idee gewesen. Ich hätte aber auch nicht vermutet, dass es mich selber so anmachen würde einen im Mund zu haben. Vielleicht hätte ich es viel früher schon versucht, hätte ich es geahnt. Aber bei all der Liebe zum Beglücken - und ja ich verwöhnte alle meine Bettgeschichten sehr gerne – langsam wurde mein Mund lahm. Mehr mein Kiefer. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er taub werden. Und ich hatte gerade erst angefangen. Aber ich bitte um Verzeihung, es war immerhin keine Sache, die ich täglich üben würde. Und so löste ich mich von dem Glücksstab und wischte mir zum zweiten Mal mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. Das Hemd würde ich morgen definitiv nicht zur Arbeit anziehen. Eine Hand legte sich unter mein Kinn und ich sah wieder nach oben. Sein Blick hatte sich geändert. War es vorher noch voller ungebendigter Lust, so zeigte er nun viel Verständnis und vor allem Zuneigung. Ich konnte die Wärme in meinem Herzen richtig spüren und auf einmal war ich stolz, dass ich es geschafft und vor allem gemacht hatte. Und so kam ich zu einem dümmlichen Grinsen, was ich einfach nicht verhindern konnte. Aber wir hatten noch immer ein Problem. Nun waren wir beide spitz wie Schmitz Katze und ich würde es ganz sicher nicht hier unten im Werkkeller treiben. Das konnte er sich abschminken, so sehr ich diesen Ort ja auch mochte, aber langsam hatte ich die Nase voll davon im Dreck zu knien. Die Hose war damit nämlich auch nicht mehr arbeitstauglich. 

»Gehen wir nach oben« schlug Gibbs vor. Seine Stimme war tief und ein wenig kratzig. Er räusperte sich auch gleich und schloss seine Hose mit ebenso zittrigen Fingern, wie ich sie selber nur zu gut kannte. Er war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren, seinen Schwanz statt Hirn zu benutzen. Oh, dieser Grad zwischen Vernunft und Sexmaschine. Ich liebte ihn und es erfreute mich überraschenderweise, dass ich ihn dorthin gebracht hatte. Und erneut – wie schon so oft am heutigen Tag – folgte ich ihm gehorsam. Er ging hastig und erneut bogen wir nicht zum Schlafzimmer ab. Er blickte die verschlossene Tür an, hinter der das Schlafzimmer lag. Aber gut, wenn er es nicht dort tun wollte, dann wäre mir auch jedes andere Zimmer mit Bett recht. Und so gingen wir in einen der Räume, die ich bisher nicht kannte. Ein kleiner Raum. Nicht winzig, aber eher ein halbes Zimmer. Ein kleines Metallbettgestell war drin, vielleicht 100cm breit. Eine Kommode aus dunklem Holz, ein Nachtschrank, ebenfalls Metall. Mit Verzierungen. Vorgezogene Vorhänge und eine kleine Lampe auf dem Nachtschrank. Keine Bilder, kein Spiegel. Nichts weiter. Außer einem Kopfkissen und einer Decke. Sehr sporadisch und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Gibbs eher hier nächtigte, wenn seine Couch mal wieder zu unbequem war, aber das Ehebett zu groß. Ohne noch länger rumzustarren zog ich mir das Hemd endlich aus. Ich fragte nicht weiter danach und erwartete auch kein romantisches gegenseitiges ausziehen. Ich wollte das Hemd nicht unnötig schmutziger machen und wenn es weiterhin so feucht fröhlich zuging, würde ich es nur wieder missbrauchen. Er folgte meinem Beispiel und wir sahen uns einen Moment einfach nur an. Er war gut trainiert, verdammt! Ich fühlte kurz Beklemmungen aufkommen. Ich hatte mich gehen lassen in der letzten Zeit. Ich war nicht fett, aber meine Muskeln konnte man nur noch erahnen. Er hingegen hatte seine Muskeln trainiert, die Haut spannte sich stramm darüber und jede Frau hätte jetzt vermutlich angefangen zu sabbern. Glücklicherweise hatte ich für heute genug gesabbert und es blieb mir erspart. Als sich unsere Blicke wie so oft heute trafen, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse erneut. Wir küssten uns wild, Finger strichen über Haut, Hände erkundeten Muskeln, seine Finger zwirbelten kurz meine Brustwarze und ließen mich gegen seine Lippen keuchen. Er war ganz sicher kein Mann von übertriebener Zärtlichkeit. Es wirkliche alles sehr grob und rau, aber er war auch ein Mann. Keine Frau. Keine langen Haare, die über meine Schulter kitzelten oder lange, rundgepfeilte Fingernägel, die sanft meine Haut liebkosten. Das hier war reiner Trieb. Gierig und Schwanzgesteuert. Und es war gut so! 

Wieder einmal mit der Überraschung im Gepäck nutzte er meine gedankliche Abwesenheit um mich umzustoßen. Auf das Bett. Mit dem Gesicht zuerst. Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, da spürte ich bereits das Gewicht auf meinem Rücken und seinen harten Schwanz an meinem Hintern. Panik stieg in mir auf. Das wurde irgendwie zu real! Meine Unsicherheit war weg, meine Geilheit aber auch. Wir würden es hier treiben? So richtig und ich sollte den Arsch dafür hinhalten? Nein, dazu war ich nicht bereit.  
»Gibbs« sagte ich und hörte meine eigene Stimme zittern, als ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Doch nicht nur sein Gewicht hinderte mich daran, denn während er mir heiße Küsse zwischen die Schulterblätter tupfte, klirrte Metall an Metall. Mein Hirn war noch immer in Watte gepackt und so dauerte es einen Moment, bis ich schockiert feststellte, dass ich ohne es zu merken an das Bett gefesselt wurde. Mit Handschellen. Ich japste nach Luft und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, um den Verantwortlichen sehen zu können. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir für einen Moment die Emotionen durchgingen und sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. Aber die schluckte ich schnell wieder runter. Doch die Panik blieb. Die wollte nicht gehen, denn Gibbs schien sich überhaupt nicht daran zu stören, dass ich erneut an den Schellen riss und versuchte loszukommen. Er schien das ganze sehr zu genießen.  
»Mach mich los!« sagte ich schließlich laut und deutlich und erinnerte mich daran, das selber einmal gehört zu haben und ich hatte es einfach ignoriert. Aber da hatte ich sie oral verwöhnt und sie hatte sich nur angestellt. Das hier war ... anders! Es ging um meine Jungfräulichkeit da hinten! Schließlich richtete sich Gibbs ein wenig auf, sah mich an, erkannte offensichtlich meine Anspannung und beugte sich wieder über mich.  
»Ich werde dir schon nicht wehtun«, nuschelte er mit einem Grinsen an mein Ohr.  
Und das klang wie eine Drohung.


End file.
